User blog:Ptd2/evil island
todays idea is: evil island The thrilling conclusion to the Agent Shadow trilogy! Continued from Shadow Dr. Hare, A Monster of a Meltdown, and Power Failure! Shifty Shadow stared up at the sign. WELCOME TO EVIL ISLAND. “This is the place, all right,” she said. “You go on ahead,” said the other agent, “and I’ll be your backup.” “Okay, sounds good.” Shadow stepped up to the entrance of a large cave. She wasn’t exactly thrilled to be going inside, but she had to catch Dr. Hare and rescue Ned Noodlehead. Besides, the weather was really kicking up, and if she didn’t stop Dr. Hare now, this storm might entirely destroy Poptropica. If she thought about it, though, it really didn’t make sense; Dr. Hare wanted control of all of Poptropica, but with this plan, he’d destroy it! The cave was completely dark. Of course it was, though; the villains wouldn’t want anyone anyone discovering their hideout. But, Shadow got an increasing uneasy feeling as she stepped inside. She was only a few steps in when suddenly, a large bolder slid in front of the entrance! It was pitch dark, and she was trapped inside! A loud, chilling laugh echoed through the cave, and Shadow shivered, immediately recognizing the laugh as Copy Cat’s. A torch light appeared near the top of the cave, revealing Copy Cat. Shadow backed up a few steps, but heard growling laughter behind her, and turned to face Rat Man, also holding a torch. One by one, Crusher, Sir Rebral, Speeding Spike, and Betty Jetty also appeared. And then, a large hover platform came down from the ceiling, and Shadow came face-to-face with Dr. Hare himself! “Hello, Shifty Shadow, and welcome to my secret lair. You’ve thwarted me one too many times, and now, it’s time you meet your doom!” Shadow pulled her spy communicator our of her pocket and pushed the mayday button. The other agent appeared on one of the walls, ready to hop into action. “Ah, I see you’ve brought backup. You know, though,” he said, turning to the other agent, “I think it’s time you revealed to Shifty Shadow your true identity.” To Shadow’s dismay, the agent took off his sunglasses, and then pulled off his own hair! “DIRECTOR D!” Shadow gasped. “Surprised?” Director D threw back his head and laughed. “As you can plainly see, Hare and I have joined forces, and I think there’s someone else you should meet.” Another hovercraft came into view, and on it stood none other than Binary Bard! Shadow nearly fainted. What was she going to do?! Suddenly, a loud cracking sound was heard outside. Thunder! Lightning would strike again at any second! And then it hit. There was a blinding flash all through Poptropica as the system was hit with lightning. But it wasn’t destroyed, as Shadow had thought. Instead, Dr. Hare showed on a TV screen what was going on in all of Poptropica. Poptropicans were running through the streets and shouting, “All hail Dr. Hare! All hail Director D! All hail Binary Bard!” “Of course, you have to compromise to get power. I would rather they say, “all hail Dr. Hare” all the time, but, without Director D and B. Bard, I would never have been able to build a machine powerful enough to control all of those minds. Which is what I’m offering you now, Shifty Shadow: join me, and convince the PHB staff to join too, and you will have a share in the power. Or, you can run around and say, “All hail Dr. Hare” all the time. Your choice.” Shadow was silent. Maybe, she could buy some time… “Well, Dr. Hare, I need all the terms and conditions”— “Ach! I’ve seen that trick before. You have precisely five seconds to decide. 1, 2, 3, 4,” “I’LL JOIN!” She hoped this would get her into a better position to escape, and free Ned. “Perfect! Now, Shifty Shadow, you are beginning to feel very sleeepyyyy…” Shadow felt herself going into a trance, but was powerless to stop it. Soon, “all hail Dr. Hare” were the only words that filled her mind. Suddenly bright sunlight filled the cave, and Shadow snapped out of it. A giant robot had crashed through the front wall, and out jumped Hijuyo, Codien, Smockers, Gazek, Golden Eagle, Motionman95, and Ned Noodlehead! Behind the robot, all the PHB members crowded around, ready to capture the villains! “WHAT?! NO!!!!!!” Dr. Hare yelled as he was captured on his platform. Poptropica police arrested him and all the other villains on the spot. “I don’t understand,” Shadow said to the PHB staff, “How did you get here without being brainwashed? And, how did you know I was here? And what about Ned Noodlehead?” “Well,” Hijuyo said, “We all received a message that there was a fake PSA agent roaming around the docks, and to go check it out. So we did, and then we got word that you’d been seen, too, and we figured he’d kidnapped you. So, we came after you guys.” “And then, Motion, Codien, and Gazek found a way for us not to be affected by the lightning while we gave chase on the water,” Smockers added. “And, Ned was never really kidnapped at all; the agent just told you that to get you to come. They were trying to get you out of the way so you couldn’t stop them,” Golden Eagle said. Shadow felt really stupid. “Don’t feel bad, though,” Golden Eagle said, as if reading her thoughts. “He tapped into your spy communicator. It actually happened to all of us. So, we went to HQ to get it fixed, and that was where we were told you needed help.” A police officer came up. “Thanks to all of you, Poptropica is safe again. Good work.” ONE MONTH LATER: Shifty Shadow sat in her apartment. She was sorting through the mail when she found a postcard, addressed to her; on it was a picture of Dr. Hare behind bars, and it said, ‘Greetings from Poptropica Prison’. Shadow laughed. That was just the right place for him. As for the island, a reporter had examined it, and told his studio it’d be great for a Reality TV show. Hmm…Reality TV Island? That sounded fun. Thanks to all you Poptropicans who put up with me till the end; who knows what’ll happen in the future? comment the post Category:Blog posts